Memories
by daisyflow
Summary: Hinata ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan masa lalunya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau Hinata mengetahui semuanya? Apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan sebenarnya? Kenangan apa yang ia tidak mau Hinata mengingatnya?/Sasuhina/RnR
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina and other slight**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Yang aku ingat hanyalah namaku saja.

Seira. Seira Hyuuga.

Aku yakin itulah namaku. Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di rumah ini. Mungkin tidak pantas jika disebut rumah. Karena ini sangatlah besar dan mewah. Ini sebuah mansion. Dan disinilah aku berada. Disalah satu kamar dari mansion ini. Dan orang yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah pria itu. Pria dengan mata sekelam onyx.

"Kau sudah bangun?", Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan kearahku dengan membawa nampan berisi sebuah cangkir.

Aku hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu segera menundukkan kepala. Sungguh aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Tatapan itu sangat tajam dan… menakutkan.

Lalu ia meletakkan nampan itu pada nakas disebelah ranjangku. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Minumlah." Pintanya dengan menyodorkan cangkir itu kepadaku.

Aku yang ketakutan saat itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"T-terima kasih" jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

Hening.

Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung beranjak. Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan kamar ini. Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Istirahatlah." katanya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

Tunggu. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku harus bertanya padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku takut, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa,

"T-tunggu, Tuan!" suaraku mencicit. Tapi itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Siapa Anda? Dan dimana aku?" aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku dengan nada agak bergetar. Menutup mataku erat-erat.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memberanikan diri melihatnya dengan takut-takut. Tapi apa itu tadi? Untuk sesaat aku melihatnya seperti terkejut? Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Pemuda tampan itu melangkah menuju kearahku dan berdiri tepat disamping ranjang. Tapi ia hanya terdiam.

"A-aku Se-Seira. Seira Hyuuga." Kupikir tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku dahulu.

Tapi kenapa dia mengulang ekspresi itu untuk kedua kalinya setelah aku mengatakannya? Terkejut? Walaupun hanya beberapa detik tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Apa dia mengenalku?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, Tuan." Lanjutku. Lalu kembali menunduk.

Datar. Ekspresinya datar dan ia hanya diam. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bertanya lagi. Aku bertekad akan menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku saja meskipun harus terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah." Itu kata pertama yang ia ucapkan. Aku langsung mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Aku mendengarkan suaranya dengan seksama dalam keheningan ini.

"Dan kau berada dirumahku," lanjutnya.

.

.

"Hyuuga."

Itulah awal mula aku berada di rumah ini. Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina and other slight**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 tahun kemudian…**

Cklek..

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu,~ Seira~ begitu ia menyebutnya, memasukkan setengah badannya ke sebuah ruangan dan membiarkan kakinya diluar pintu. Itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Kamar laki-laki yang sudah setahun ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Apa tidak salah setahun? Ya, memang baru setahun lalu ia menyadari perasaannya.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar. Sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan 'menggumam' dari pada menjawab. Bagaimanapun juga gadis dengan surai indigo itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Selama setahun ini ia sudah mengenal betul karakter pujaan hatinya. Dingin. Datar. Tidak berperasaan. Tapi entah bagaimana Seira menyukainya.

Tanpa meminta izin dari empunya kamar, ia langsung melongos masuk begitu saja dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur empuk milik Sasuke. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar, membentangkan tangannya.

Dan Sasuke? Ia tidak beranjak dari posisinya di meja kerja. Ia masih tetap menatap layar laptop yang ada di depannya. Dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai yang dipakainya, sungguh malah menambah kesan ketampanannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Seira.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau tidak lelah? Seharian kau hanya berada di kamar dan terus bekerja!" Seira membuka suara dengan nada agak kesal.

"…"

"Kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku"

"…"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan meletakkan tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagu. Ia memandang gadis 18 tahun itu.

"Jadi…Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke menghela nafas menghadapi Seira yang seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau sudah seperti ini, ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

Seira tersenyum menang lalu segera bangkit.

"Ayo kita berlibur! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita jalan-jalan. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan ayo pergi jalan-jalan. Belakangan ini kau selalu sibuk bekerja. Ayolah, kita ini masih muda. Kita baru saja merayakan kelulusan kita." Seira harap-harap cemas dengan wajah _puppy eyes._

Kenyataannya memang benar baru dua bulan lalu mereka lulus dari Konoha Senior High. Setelah kelulusannya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengurus perusahaan selama masa liburan. Ia ingin melakukannya sebelum kuliah bisnisnya dimulai. Seira? Sasuke melarangnya kuliah dengan alasan kesehatan. Alhasil Seira menangis setelahnya. Tetapi Sasuke berjanji untuk memperbolehkannya kuliah tahun depan.

'Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Sasuke memang keras, tapi ia tidak pernah berhasil menolak permintaan gadis itu.

"Tidak" Sepertinya Sasuke sedang _badmood_.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak." Terdengar penekanan pada setiap katanya. Sasuke kembali menatap layarnya dan kembali mengetik.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak suka dibantah." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Seira dengan suara lirih yang bahkan hampir hilang. Ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah murung. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke istirahat dan melupakan pekerjaannya sejenak. Belakangan ini Sasuke tampak seperti _workaholic._ Ia bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Sejak saat itu. Sejak Kakashi, salah satu karyawan kepercayaan Sasuke datang kerumahnya dan membicarakan sesuatu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seira tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas itu membuat Sasuke- _nya_ jadi gila kerja.

Sejak kelulusan memang Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengisi liburannya dengan mengurus bisnis keluarga. Tapi ini tidak benar sejak 3 minggu lalu! Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan bekerja beberapa jam saja dalam sehari. Setelah itu menemani Seira. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Tahukah kau Sasuke? Itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _ **3 minggu yang lalu…**_

 _ **Kediaman Sasuke…**_

 _ **.**_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

" _Tentu saja, Tuan. Mereka kembali memulai aksi curangnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar. Mereka benar-benar berambisi kali ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka berani menyerang kita habis-habisan. Tentunya dengan cara kotor. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan Uchiha Corp lagi." terang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak itu, Kakashi yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Sasuke di Uchiha Corp._

 _Kakashi pulalah yang merawatnya semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya 7 tahun lalu. Kakak pertamanya, Itachi pergi keluar negeri dan belajar disana. Ia tidak menetap disuatu tempat. Karena selain belajar, Itachi juga mengurus cabang perusahaannya di luar negeri. Dan tentunya ada alasan lain kenapa ia kesana. Alasan yang menyangkut kematian kedua orang tuanya. Itachi menitipkan sasuke pada Kakashi di Konoha. Ia tidak mau adik kesayangannya terlibat dalam misi berbahayanya._

" _Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Tuan Sasuke?"_

" _Singkirkan mereka. Aku tidak suka pengganggu. Aku ingin melakukan ini sejak lama. Aku rasa inilah saatnya."_

" _Baik, Tuan.."_

" _dan… Tuan! Kenapa Anda tidak menyuruhnya pulang dan meminta bantuannya saja?_

" _Maksudmu si brengsek itu?"_

" _Ya, maksud saya Tuan S-.."_

" _Tidak! Jangan menyebutkan namanya! Aku benar-benar muak dengan si gila itu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta bantuannya lebih dulu!" sasuke menjawab dengan ketus. Dia memang agak sensitif kalau menyangkut orang itu._

" _Astaga Kakashi! Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada senyumannya yang menjijikkan itu!" Tambahnya._

"…" _mendengar jawaban atasannya, Kakashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya. Menggelikan melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia sudah hafal watak Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang berkepribadian dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti yang orang-orang pikir, ia merasa sifat dingin Sasuke hanyalah tameng dari dalam dirinya yang rapuh. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tetaplah masih anak remaja biasa. Dan tidak seharusnya di usianya, ia menopang tugas seberat ini._

' _Kau memang tidak berubah, Sasuke. Kau masih tetap sama seperti anak kecil yang aku temui dulu.' Kata Kakashi dalam hati._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak tak tak tak.

Suara ketikan menggema dalam ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Mewah. Mungkin ini kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Yah, memang bisa dibilang tidak ada barang murah di mansion Uchiha. Kamar dengan nuansa _dark blue_. Dihiasi dengan ornamen klasik. Sebuah ranjang king size dan di seberangnya terdapat jendela besar dengan gorden yang berwarna biru dongker pula. Sepertinya pemiliknya memang pecinta biru.

Dan ternyata pemiliknya sedang berada di sudut kamar. Tepatnya ia sedang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak tampak baik-baik saja.

Tak taak t-tak. Ia menghentikan aksi mengetiknya.

'Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya **Hinata**? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakmu.'

 _ **TBC**_

 **Maaf sebelumya para readers, karena mungkin saya belum banyak menampilkan Hinata. Untuk chap awal saya ingin lebih menceritakan Sasuke. Dan saya cuma pengen alurnya nggak kecepetan aja. Saya newbie dan ini fic pertama saya. Mohon dimaklumi untuk kesalahan" yang mungkin saya buat. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan bosan-bosan ya :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina and other slight**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak tak tak tak.

Suara ketikan menggema dalam ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Mewah. Mungkin ini kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Yah, memang bisa dibilang tidak ada barang murah di mansion Uchiha. Kamar dengan nuansa _dark blue_. Dihiasi dengan ornamen klasik. Sebuah ranjang king size dan di seberangnya terdapat jendela besar dengan gorden yang berwarna biru dongker pula. Sepertinya pemiliknya memang pecinta biru.

Dan ternyata pemiliknya sedang berada di sudut kamar. Tepatnya ia sedang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak tampak baik-baik saja.

Tak taak t-tak. Ia menghentikan aksi mengetiknya.

'Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya **Hinata**? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakmu.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aarghh" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tepatnya setelah Seira kemari dan mengutarakan keinginan anehnya. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Itu sangat tiba-tiba. Gadis itu jarang sekali meminta sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke dulu yang menawarkannya. Dan Seira tinggal mengiyakan.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan mendongak. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan diatas kepala.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' ia melirik tumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejanya lalu memejamkan mata sebentar.

.

.

Seperti baru saja mendapatkan ilham,

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan sesuatu disana.

'Tidak tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak akan melakukannya!' Sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di sebelah tumpukan dokumen. Sasuke kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya.

.

.

'Apa aku harus melakukan ini?' beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali melirik ponsel _i-phone_ keluaran terbarunya itu. Ponsel berwarna gold dengan ukuran sekitar 5 inch. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada benda itu. 'Apa aku sudah gila?' pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, bimbang antara iya dan tidak.

.

.

"Haahh! Persetan dengan itu semua." Akhirnya ia kembali meraih benda kotak itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

Tuut.. tuuuut.. tuuu-

" _Halo" Sapa orang diseberang sana. Ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat._

"…"

" _Ada apa, Otou-"_

"Cukup bersenang-senangnya..."

"…"

"Kembalilah"

.

.

.

"Sai Uchiha."

Tut tut tut tut.

Dan perkataan Sasuke itu sukses mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan orang itu menjawab perkataannya sedikitpun. Dan pastinya orang diseberang sana tidak bisa mengelak.

"Sial… Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Malam ini, dia benar-benar kacau.

Bagaimana tidak kacau? Harga diri yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun sebagai Uchiha hancur dalam waktu semalam hanya karena satu panggilan telepon. Ini tidak berlebihan mengingat yang ia telepon tadi adalah Sai, kakak keduanya. Sebenarnya selain Itachi, Sasuke punya satu kakak lagi yang juga merupakan adik Itachi. Setelah Itachi pergi ke luar negeri 7 tahun lalu, tidak beberapa lama Sai memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian. Apalagi setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lalui. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia ingin mengejar impiannya dan ia harus menemukan pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Sai yakin bahwa itu bukan kecelakaan biasa tapi pembunuhan. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

.

 **~Memories~**

 **Kota Ame…**

Tut tut tut tut…

"Ada apa dengan orang ini?" Ucap seorang pemuda tampan umur duapuluhan , Uchiha Sai. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu nampak sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Di depannya ada sebuah kanvas kosong. Di dalamnya baru terdapat beberapa goresan warna. Sepertinya Sai baru akan mulai melukis. Terlihat dari tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kuas. Dirinya masih terbengong-bengong menatap ponselnya yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang barusan itu? Apa itu tadi benar-benar Sasuke?" Sai masih terlihat cengo sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Apa itu Sasuke" dirinya kembali bertanya entah pada siapa. Apa kepada kanvas itu? Karena sekarang ia malah beralih menatap kanvasnya.

Ppfffftttt…

"Ha ha ha … Sudah kuduga. Kau kalah Otouto. Kau kalah! Ha ha ha." Sai menjatuhkan kuasnya. Ia malah menggunakan tangan itu untuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah menang dariku kan." Rupanya ia masih mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya pulang. Sampai jumpa di rumah adikku yang manis. Kakakmu ini akan segera bertemu denganmu." Sai berhenti tertawa. Yang ada sekarang ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus.

Sai beranjak dari kursi kayunya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan jendela kaca yang cukup besar diruang seni-nya itu. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Sai Uchiha adalah anak kedua dari Fugaku-Mikoto. Tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain, ia memiliki jiwa yang bebas. Ia tidak mau dikekang. Ia mewarisi darah seniman kakeknya. Ia ingin lepas dari belenggu bisnis yang menurutnya merepotkan itu. Dari kecil, Itachi-Sai-Sasuke sudah dididik untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Tapi Sai berbeda. Ia memberontak dan bersikukuh untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai seorang pelukis. Beberapa bulan setelah kematian ayah dan ibunya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hasilnya, ia menjadi seorang pelukis yang tidak main-main diakui keterampilannya sekarang. Ia sering mengadakan pameran untuk karya-karyanya. Impiannya tercapai.

Tapi justru inilah keputusan yang ia sesali sampai sekarang. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke dan hidup seperti ini. Ia menganggap keputusannya saat itu hanyalah keputusan gegabah dari seorang remaja labil. Sai memang baru berumur delapanbelas tahun waktu itu. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir jernih? Walaupun ia sangat menyukainya, kenapa ia tidak menjadikannya sebagai hobi saja? Kenapa ia tega membiarkan Sasuke menanggung semuanya sendirian? Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dan mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada adiknya. Sekarang ini ia begitu bahagia, karena Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya kembali.

Senyuman manis terukir di paras tampannya.

"Saatnya melepaskan semua ini." Sai berbalik membelakangi jendela, ia menatap lukisan-lukisannya yang terpajang di ruangan itu satu persatu. Pandangannya berhenti kesebuah lukisan yang sangat besar. Lukisan yang paling menonjol diantara yang lain. Dalam lukisan itu terdapat tiga orang pemuda. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya siapa kan? Ya benar sekali. Sasuke, Sai, dan Itachi. Masing-masing menggunakan setelan jas yang rapi. Tampan. Mereka bertiga memang sangat tampan. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah mereka. Kecuali Sai yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

"Aku kembali."

 **~Memories~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana aku?" Seira terbangun di sebuah tempat yang –entah dimana itu- ia tak tahu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dingin. Itu kesan pertama yang ia rasakan. Tidak heran karena sekarang ia masih tergeletak dan belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia mencoba memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling.

Gelap.

"Apa aku buta?" Pikirnya. Bodoh. Tidak, Seira. Tempat ini memang sangat gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu didekatnya untuk di raih. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Kaki telanjangnya berpijak pada lantai yang dingin sekarang. Ia coba berjalan dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu dan menjadikannya pegangan. Tapi sekali lagi, nihil. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Apa ini ruang kosong yang hampa?

"Hey! Apakah ada orang?" Seira mencoba berteriak. Berharap seseorang akan menemukannya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya pantulan suaranya beberapa kali. Tapi ia tidak menyerah dan terus berteriak beberapa kali. Siapa tahu ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Hanya ini yang dapat gadis itu lakukan. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sampai akhirnya…

"Apa itu?"

Cahaya? Seira melihat sebuah pintu dengan cahaya yang tampaknya berasal dari balik pintu itu. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi agak senang sekarang. Ia berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa menjangkau pintu itu. Sudah semakin dekat. Seira mengulurkan tangannya. Sedikit lagi ia bisa meraih knopnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Tidak! Hey tunggu!" Apa-apaan ini? Pintu itu justru semakin menjauhinya. Seira berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar 'pintu cahaya' itu. Pintu itu tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Hanya itu satu-satunya harapan agar bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Akses satu-satunya tidak boleh pergi.

"Dapat." Akhirnya Seira bisa memegang knop pintu itu juga.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera memutar knopya dengan agak mendorong pintunya sedikit dan menerobos masuk. Ia takut pintu itu akan lari lagi kalau ia tidak cepat.

Cklek. Brak.

Seira berhasil masuk. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di depan matanya. Silau sekali disini. Terlalu banyak cahaya sampai-sampai cahaya itu seperti ingin membutakan matanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia lebih memilih diam ditempat dan memejamkan matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Seira berusaha untuk membuka matanya.

Kedip. Kedip. Seira mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ia membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang baru.

"Issh… sial" umpatnya. "Tempat aneh apa lagi sekarang?" ia memaki entah pada siapa. Tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Bedanya disini ada penerangan sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali seperti tempat tadi. Lebih baik remang-remang kan dari pada gelap?

Seira berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar. Malah bisa dikategorikan sempit. Ini lebih mirip seperti ruang bawah tanah atau sejenisnya.

Tap tap tap tap.

Seira bisa mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri dengan jelas.

Hiks hiks hiks..

Ada suara lain selain dirinya? Seperti ada suara orang menangis. Suara seorang perempuan. Berarti ada orang selain dia yang ada disini.

Hiks hiks hiks.

Seira berusaha mencari tahu sumber suara itu berasal. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Ia terus mengikuti suara itu.

"Siapa?" Seira menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ia seperti melihat seseorang. Seorang gadiskah yang ia lihat itu?

"Apa yang ia lakukan ditempat ini?" Seira berhenti. Ia memutuskan untuk mengamatinya dulu dari tempatnya berada. Gadis yang ia lihat itu tampak berantakan. Pakaiannya kotor. Ia tampak ketakutan. Ia duduk di pojokan ruang dengan lutut yang ditekuk. Dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya itu. Seira jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dapat melihatnya dari jarak sejauh ini saja, sudah untung baginya. Mengingat tempat ini sangat minim penerangan.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda perempuan itu akan berpindah dari posisinya. Ia hanya menangis saja dari tadi. Apa boleh buat? Seira yang akan menghampirinya. Sepertinya perempuan ini tidak berbahaya.

"Hey?!" Teriak Seira pelan kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tak menggubris sedikit pun teriakan Seira. Atau memang tidak mendengar teriakannya karena terlalu pelan. Ia tetap tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

Cklek.

Beberapa langkah ia sudah berjalan. Terpaksa langkahnya harus terhenti. Ada seseorang yang masuk.

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N : hai para readers. Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah udah panjang? Saya udah coba buat manjangin cerita. Disini saya belum banyak nampilin sasuhinanya. Sempat berpikir buat merubah genre. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. Mohon sarannya ya. Review kalian adalah semangat buat author. Semoga suka dengan fic ini.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina and other slight**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek.

Beberapa langkah ia sudah berjalan. Terpaksa langkahnya harus terhenti. Ada seseorang yang masuk. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri perempuan di pojokan itu. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Sekarang dia memilih mengamati dulu dan melihat situasinya. Baru dia akan bertindak. Seira menyembunyikan diri dibalik rak buku yang ada di dekatnya. Tempat persembunyian yang pas dan strategis. Ia mengintip diantara celah-celah deretan buku itu.

Seseorang itu tidak begitu jelas. Seira tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Seira tidak begitu yakin siapa itu, tapi yang pasti dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Lelaki itu mendekati si perempuan. Ia berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia menunduk agar bisa menatap perempuan di depannya.

Perempuan itu memegang kaki laki-laki itu. Ia memegangnya erat.

"Biarkan aku pergi! Kumohon! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji." Perempuan itu mendongak, ia akhirnya mau membuka suara juga. Nada suaranya bergetar disetiap kata yang ia ucap. Wajahnya sekarang lebih kelihatan tapi samar-samar. Hanya sebagian wajahnya yang bisa Seira lihat. Rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian yang lain. Ia seperti sedang ketakutan sekarang. Tadi ia memang sudah terlihat ketakutan. Tapi setelah orang itu datang, Seira merasa dia lebih ketakutan lagi.

Sialnya pencahayaan disini tidak mendukung. Seira bisa mendengar suaranya tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan dan laki-laki itu dari jarak sejauh ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk lebih mendekat agar ia bisa tahu lebih jauh. Tapi dia tidak akan mengambil keputusan konyol itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan bersembunyi.

"Hahh!" Si laki-laki tertawa sinis.

"Dasar perempuan jalang! Berani-beraninya kau." Laki-laki itu menggeram marah. Ia menendang si perempuan yang semula memegang kakinya. Perempuan muda itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Menangis. Perempuan itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dari tadi tak henti-hentinya ia menangis. Dan sekarang tangisannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki itu seperti segera akan pergi meninggalkan perempuan malang itu. Tapi ternyata perempuan itu menghalanginya. Ia mengejarnya dan memegang kakinya lagi.

"Tuan! Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini lagi kumohon! Aku tidak mau disini!" Perempuan itu sedikit histeris. Ia agaknya sangat takut jika ditinggal di tempat ini.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Sama seperti ibumu!" Laki-laki itu kembali menendang si perempuan. Kali ini ia menendangnya berkali-kali. Perempuan itu tergeletak di lantai sambil terus ditendangi. Seira yang berada di balik rak, membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaarrggghhh" Perempuan itu merintih kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini! Kau pantas menerimanya!" Laki-laki itu menggeram kesal. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu kesal kepada perempuan yang dipukulinya?

Plaakkkk.

Kali ini laki-laki itu menamparnya. Tamparan yang cukup keras sampai suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sampai Seira bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya tamparan itu. Tanpa sadar Seira mengeluarkan air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Suara pukulan, tendangan, tamparan dan rintihan gadis itu yang ia dengarkan saat ini. Dan itu terdengar sangat pilu.

"T-tolong! K-ku m-m-ohonn he-hen-tikan…" rintih gadis itu. Suaranya sangat pelan. Ia tampak sudah tidak bertenaga lagi walaupun hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Cukup. Seira sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Ia ingin menghentikan semuanya sekarang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat perempuan itu kesakitan lagi. Seira berniat untuk menolong wanita itu. Niatnya ia urungkan karena nampaknya lelaki itu sudah menghentikan aksinya dan akan segera pergi. Seira bisa bernafas lega.

Tunggu. Apa yang pria itu lakukan? Pria itu berjalan ke salah satu sudut di ruangan ini. Seira memperhatikan terus gerak-gerik laki-laki itu.

Benda apa itu? Benda apa yang pria itu ambil? Itu tampak seperti…stick golf! Ya, itu memang stick golf. Mau apa pria itu mengambil stick golf? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di pikiran Seira.

Tap tap tap.

Tunggu. Pria itu berjalan kearah perempuan itu yang bahkan masih tergeletak. Masih kesakitan tentunya. Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan…

'Tidak! Jangan!' Kali ini Seira tidak akan membiarkan pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk kepada perempuan itu.

"Hentikan! Hentikan Tuan!" Seira berteriak mencoba menghentikan tindakan lelaki itu. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak ada ragu lagi. Rasa takut seolah menguar dari tubuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia ingin menolong perempuan itu. Ia tak tahu apa masalah mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang perempuan itu selamat dulu. Baru nanti itu ia pikirkan.

Tap.

Laki-laki itu tak bergeming, seolah tak mendengar apapun barusan. Ia malah semakin dekat. Dirinya semakin dekat dengan perempuan itu. Apa teriakannya kurang keras? Akhirnya ia mencoba kembali meneriaki laki-laki itu.

"Hey kau!" Sama saja. Ia tetap tidak mau merespon. Apa teriakan Seira hanya ia anggap hembusan angin belaka? Jangankan merespon, menengok pun tidak.

Tap.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan sama sekali, Seira nekat berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia berharap bisa mengentikan orang itu. Seira berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali berteriak. Pria itu sudah ancang-ancang mengangkat tongkat golf-nya. Dan si perempuan? Ia seperti sudah pasrah. Ketakutan tergambar jelas. Tapi ia sudah pasrah saja sepertinya mau dipukuli seperti apa lagi. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia melawan. Ia pasti sudah kalah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan seorang pria. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan memohon ampun.

"A-am-p-pun.. J-ja-ng-ngan lakukan la-lagi. Ma- maafkan aku." Lirih dan pelan sekali wanita itu berbicara. Maklum saja. Siapa yang bisa tahan setelah disiksa seperti itu.

Tap.

Dukk. Seira terpental kebelakang dan tersungkur. Ia belum mencapai mereka berdua. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dan didepannya seperti ada batas yang tak bisa ia lalui. Tidak ada dinding. Namun yang pasti ia tidak bisa melewatinya. Seira tetap bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka.

"Tidaakkkk!" Seira berteriak histeris saat sang pria mulai memukuli perempuan itu.

Buk buk buk.

"Jangaaann lakukan!" Seira sadar sekarang. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar Seira. Jadi dari tadi teriakannya itu sia-sia. Seira merangkak mencoba mendekati mereka lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, meraba-raba penghalang iru. Air matanya mengucur. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang pilu seperti ikut merasakan kepedihan perempuan itu. Jeritan perempuan itu seperti menyayat hatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengamati mereka sambil mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan disela-sela tangisanya.

"Berhenti! Sudah! Jangaaaaan!"

 **~Memories~**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berhenti! Sudah! Jangaaaaan!"_

Hosh hosh hosh.

Seira membuka matanya. Ia tersentak dan langsung terduduk. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia masing terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Mimpi ini lagi." Pikirnya. Ia termenung dan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggunakannya untuk menyeka peluhnya lalu menatapnya intens.

"Tapi ini seperti nyata. Aku seperti benar-benar mengalaminya." Ucapnya masih dengan memandangi kedua tangannya. Seolah-olah tangan itu akan memberinya jawaban.

"Lantai yang dingin… suara yang kudengar… aku merasa sungguh berada disana." Untuk beberapa saat Seira masih memikirkannya. Pikiran-pikaran tentang mimpinya barusan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya ~yang semula ia pandangi tadi~ kesamping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil jam wekernya diatas nakas.

"Aneh. Baru jam 2 pagi. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tadi itu sangat lama ya." Ia seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jam weker itu sekarang menjadi objek penglihatannya.

"Entahlah. Toh, ini bukan keanehan untuk pertama kalinya." Seira sudah malas berpikir. Ia sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan jawaban atas _questions-_ nya itu. Lebih baik sekarang ia memikirkan hal lain. Ya, dia harus memikirkan hal lain sekarang. Ia tidak mau stressnya kumat lagi dan membuatnya pingsan seperti tempo hari. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bermimpi seperti ini. Kalau dihitung mungkin ini adalah mimpi keempatnya. Seira harus mengikuti saran dokter untuk tidak memikirkan suatu hal terlalu berlebihan. Dokter bilang potensi stress Seira cukup tinggi. Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat, atau akan berakibat seperti tempo hari. Pingsan.

Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah memikirkan hal lain.

Memikirkan hal lain.

Hal lain…

.

.

Sasuke!

Yang terbayang di pikirannya pertama kali adalah Sasuke. Dari sekian banyak, hal lain yang diingatnya malah Sasuke. Dia jadi teringat saat-saat Sasuke menolaknya tadi. Jadi sedikit sedih rasanya. Apa susahnya mengabulkan permintaannya? Dia kan jarang sekali meminta sesuatu. Dia memintanya juga karena ingin Sasuke melupakan pekerjaan sejenak. Bukan untuk dirinya saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja. Tapi itulah Sasuke.

'Dia memang seperti itu.' Pikirnya.

'Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi.' Seira bagai menasehati dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia meletakkan jam wekernya ketempatnya semula dengan agak membantingnya. Masih ada sedikit rasa kesal rupanya mengingat wajah Sasuke. Ah sudahlah, ia kan sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya tadi. Seira tidak segera menarik tangannya. Ia mengambil gelas yang ada di samping jam weker. Lalu membolak-balikkan gelas itu.

'Kosong.' Gelas yang di pegangnya kosong tidak ada setetes pun air didalamnya. Kenapa kosong di waktu yang tidak tepat. Padahal Seira sangat haus sekarang. Terbukti ia mengelus-elus lehernya, tanda ia sangat haus. Seira kan malas harus keluar malam-malam begini apalagi ia habis mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memanggil maid dan meminta mereka untuk membawakan air ke kamarnya. Tapi ia tidak mau membangunkan maid dan ini juga sudah terlalu malam. Apa boleh buat. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya seadanya.

 **~Memories~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang yang sedang berjalan di lorong mansion besar ini nampaknya sedang tak konsentrasi. Kelihatan sekali dari raut mukanya. Dia sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran. Padahal biasanya ia pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaan di balik topeng stoicnya. Ia tadi baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja utama mansion ini.

'Dia pasti sedang menertawaiku.' Sasuke sepertinya masih merutuki tindakannya tadi. Padahal dia hanya menelepon kan? Maklum saja kalau dia sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Gengsi seorang Uchiha itu sangat tinggi. Apalagi gengsi tuan muda yang satu ini. Baginya, dia tadi sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

'Apa aku membatalkannya saja?' Tidak tidak. Jika dia membatalkannya itu artinya dia harus menelepon Sai lagi. Itu option yang jauh lebih buruk.

Sebenarnya, kesalahannya bukan terletak pada teleponnya, tetapi pada hal yang ia bicarakan di telepon. Dia meminta Sai untuk kembali dan membantunya. Yang benar saja! Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah jika meminta bantuan seorang kakak. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak terbiasa meminta bantuan kepada Sai. Walaupun Sai adalah kakak biologisnya, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sai juga adalah rivalnya. Mereka berdua dari kecil memang sudah bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku. Tindakan-tindakan konyol mereka lakukan demi merebut hati sang ayah. Dan itu malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Mikoto, ibu mereka. Tidak hanya Mikoto tapi juga Itachi. Yang bisa Itachi lakukan hanya melerai mereka. Dia lebih memilih bersikap dewasa dan menjadi penengah, walaupun itu tidak sepenuhnya ia lakukan dari hati. Kadang-kadang Itachi malah ikut Sai menjahili Sasuke.

"Aku akan membiarkannya kali ini."

Sasuke sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dia tidak mau memikirkan Sai lebih lama lagi. Atau itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala saja. Dari pada itu ia lebih ingin memikirkan Hinata saja. Saat ini yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah Hinata.

Tunggu. Itu…

'Hinata? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?' Panjang umur. Sasuke sekarang melihat orang yang dipikirkannya di dapur. Seseorang dengan piyama merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga dan memakai sandal berbulu yang ada telinga kelincinya. Lalu rambutnya diikat acak-acakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di tempat duduk meja makan. Tidak bisa dikatakan meja makan juga. Ini lebih mirip seperti meja bar tempat bartender atau seperti dapur yang ada di Italian restaurant. Dapur ini didesain dengan konsep bar bergaya Eropa klasik. Kebanyakan berwarna putih tapi juga dipadukan dengan warna krem serta untuk perabot tertentu dibuat berwarna coklat gelap. Ini adalah dapur depan kediaman Uchiha. Biasanya digunakan untuk tamu. Dapur utama tempat para maid memasak ada di bagian belakang mansion.

"Ah…Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata kalem tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menengok kebelakang, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatan awalnya. Yaitu mengaduk-aduk sesuatu yang ada dalam _pan_ di depannya menggunakan sendok sup.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan itu kembali.

"Membuat ramen." Jawab Hinata enteng tanpa perlu repot-repot menengok ke belakang melihat Sasuke. Dia terlalu fokus pada ramennya.

"Jam 2 pagi?" Sasuke melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau mau juga?" Betapa lembutnya dirimu Hinata. Bahkan ia menjawabnya dengan nada yang halus dan tenang. Ia pun juga menawara Sasuke.

Sebenarnya bukan ini niat awalnya . Ia berniat hanya ingin mengambil air minum lalu kembali tidur. Tapi niatnya berubah setelah sampai dapur. Ia jadi ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat. Bukan hal baru Hinata makan di tengah malam.

"Kau bisa menyuruh maid kalau kau mau." Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dan tidak menjawab tawarannya. Ia menopang dagu, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Pandangannya tak lepas sedikit pun dari Hinata yang memunggunginya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri kali ini." Masih dengan nada yang lembut, ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan? Dokter…" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Aku masih mengingat jelas setiap kata yang dokter itu ucapkan. Sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengarnya." Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak sopan. Ia sudah hafal apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Kalau didengar lagi, agaknya ada sedikit nada kesal di kalimatnya

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia merasa Hinata belum selesai. Ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Hinata katakan.

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena memasak sebuah ramen. Bahkan ini tidak membuatku capek sama sekali." Bingo! Tepat sekali kau Sasuke. Hinata memang benar-benar masih punya kata untuk diucapkan. Yah, Sasuke pun sudah hafal tabiat gadis ini. Bagaimanapun juga, bukan baru sehari dua hari ia mengenalnya.

'Dasar, si cerewet ini…' Sasuke membatin. Agak jengkel juga rasanya menghadapi tingkah Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"Keras kepala." _Finally_ , hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hanya dua kata, tapi itu sudah cukup mendeskripsikan bagaimana Hinata.

Hinata berhenti mengaduk ramennya, tepatnya ramen setengah jadi. Ia membalikkan badannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramennya. Kemudian ganti menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata tidak mau kalah. Ia balik menantang Sasuke. Tidak terima dikatai keras kepala, meskipun itu benar.

"Tuan sombong." Oops. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Ia keceplosan. Seperti baru saja tersadar akan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau…!" Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada adegan saling tatap-menatap antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang tau apa arti tatapan mereka itu. Sasuke mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Pfffftttt. Ha ha ha.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Lebih tepatnya hanya Hinata yang tertawa. Pastinya bukan tertawa ngakak, tapi tertawa anggun. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Guratan-guratan di wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sekarang ia sedang bahagia. Walaupun cuma senyum tipis yang iya tampilkan, tapi bagi Hinata ini sudah bisa dikategorikan tertawa mengingat si bungsu Uchiha sangat jarang menampilkan senyumannya. Ia jarang menunjukkan emosi kepada siapapun. Dan mimik wajahnya juga susah ditebak. Ia selalu pintar menyembunyikan emosi jiwanya di balik topeng stoicnya.

"Aku senang Sasuke-kun, bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi denganmu." Senyuman manis terukir di bibir mungil Hinata. Ditambah lagi dengan pipi _chubby_ -nya yang selalu bersemu kemerahan itu. Jadi semakin terlihat imut saja.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kau menyapaku. Bahkan kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari ruang kerjamu atau pun kamarmu itu." Memang benar itu kenyataannya. Sasuke bahkan jarang keluar walaupun untuk makan bersama Hinata.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan mengatakannya. Kupikir baru sekitar tiga minggu." Ucap Sasuke mengingat-ingat.

"Tiga minggu itu lama bagiku yang tidak punya teman ini."

"Kau bisa mengundang teman-temanmu itu." Sasuke menyarankan pada Hinata.

"Kau mengusir mereka."

"Itu dulu! Mereka merusak rumahku!"

"Mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mereka tidak sengaja!" Hinata menyangkal dan membela teman-temannya.

Jadi, beberapa bulan yang lalu teman-teman Hinata pernah datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk kerja kelompok. Mereka tidak sengaja memecahkan vas kesayangan almarhumah ibunya dan menumpahkan minuman di laptop Sasuke yang dipinjam Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Masalahnya ada beberapa file penting di dalamnya. Alhasil, Sasuke sangat marah dan langsung mengusir mereka. Sejak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah mengajak mereka kembali.

"Hyuuga. Itu…" Sasuke mencoba berbicara.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa kau ingin membela diri?" Hinata memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendengarnya." Lagi-lagi Hinata tak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara.

"Ramenmu…"

"Apa?" Bagaikan baru saja tersadar, Hinata langsung membelalakkan matanya dan langsung memutar badannya memunggungi Sasuke. Ia langsung mengecek ramennya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati ramennya hangus. Ia baru menyadari ada aroma hangus. Dengan cepat, ia mematikan kompornya.

"Astaga! Ramennya hangus! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Hinata panik. Lalu menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencoba memberitahumu. Tapi kau terus saja mengoceh!" Sasuke tidak terima disalahkan. Padahal ia tadi kan sudah ingin memberitahunya, tapi Hinata saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan dan memotong setiap kali ia ingin berbicara.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Aku jadi tidak bisa memakannya." Hinata mencoba memegang sendok sup yang ada dalam _pan_. Ia murung, masih meratapi ramennya yang hangus itu.

"Aww!" Hinata memekik. Jelas saja _pan_ itu panas setelah ia menghanguskannya. Ia malah mencoba memegangnya.

Sasuke turun tangan. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil kain lap. Kemudian ia menggunakannya untuk mengangkat pan itu dari kompor dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Bodoh. Kau selalu saja ceroboh." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mengecek apakah ia terluka setelah tangannya itu memegang _pan_ panas.

"Gomen." Ucap Hinata lirih hampir seperti berbisik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Ada nada khawatir di dalamnya. Ia mengelus-elus tangan Hinata sambil sesekali meniupnya. Berharap rasa sakit Hinata akan berkurang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata-nya terluka lagi seperti waktu itu. Ia berjanji akan menjaganya dan selalu memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke, mencoba menghentikannya untuk pergi. Sasuke yang baru saja akan beranjak, kemudian menghentikan niatannya dan menatap Hinata. Mencoba meminta penjelasan tentunya.

"Mmm… Kalau begitu…" Hinata memberi jeda. Sepertinya ada keraguan untuk mengatakannya. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya.

"..maukah kau menemaniku?" Akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya. Blush. Dan kalimat itupun sukses membuat pipinya merona semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N : Halo readers, saya kembali. Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah masih mau lanjut? Maafkan gaya penulisan saya yang kacau ini. Buat kelangsungan fic ini, mohon review juga kalau sempat. Beri saran supaya saya bisa memperbaikinya. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D**


End file.
